As computer processing speeds have increased, the need for high-speed computer networks have also increased. While prior computer communications systems have relied almost exclusively on various types of electrical lines to transmit information (e.g., copper, coaxial cable, twisted-pair, etc.), many newer systems incorporate fiber optic lines to accommodate the heaviest communication traffic. Fiber optic lines are capable of transmitting information at much higher rates than traditional electrical lines due to the larger bandwidth of optical fibers.
Several different standardized communications protocols have been adopted to allow computer network communications over fiber optic lines. For example, the ANSI X3.230-1994 standards (referred to herein as Fibre Channel) define a 1.0625 Gigabit per second (Gbps) communications protocol for both single mode and multimode fiber optics communications. Similarly, the IEEE 802.3x standards (referred to herein as "Gigabit Ethernet") define a 1.25 Gbps fiber optics communications protocol which is partly based on the Fibre Channel protocol. These protocols specify a variety of different parameters such as how information is divided into packets for transmission and then reassembled after delivery, and how information is addressed to reach its intended destination. In addition to computer networks, other technologies such as telecommunications and high definition television (HDTV) also utilize fiber optic communications.
A disadvantage of fiber optic lines as compared to electrical lines is the difficulty in routing fiber optic communications to a selected destination. Although information communicated over a computer network can be routed by network components such as switches, routers, bridges, hubs, etc., (referred to collectively herein as "signal routing devices"), these devices rely on software to decode the destination address of the information and then forward the information along the appropriate network path. This software process requires a substantial amount of computer processing capacity to route the information without significantly delaying the transmission.
Alternatively, fiber optic lines may be physically connected to allow the optical signal to pass directly from one line to the other. However, as is known to those of skill in the art, the optical fibers must be precisely aligned to ensure a reliable connection. One device often used to connect fiber optic cables is a manual patch panel. Typically, a manual patch panel receives several fiber optic cables extending from various different devices adapted to communicate with one another by optical signals. To enable a first device to communicate with a second device, an operator connects a fiber optic patch cable between the fiber optic cable of the first device and the fiber optic cable of the second device.
Since the manual patch panel does not decode the destination address of the information, it requires little or no computer processing capacity. However, using the patch panel to switch communications between different devices is impractical if carried out with even moderate frequency. For example, to allow the first device discussed above to communicate with a third device, the operator must disconnect the patch cable from the fiber optic cable of the second device and connect it to the fiber optic cable of the third device. Typically, the new connection must be tested for proper alignment, signal transmission, etc. In addition to being labor-intensive, this manual process can also lead to damage of the fiber optic cables. Furthermore, the manual patch panel must be placed in a location that is easily accessible by the operator.